


Serious Business

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb has one last question to settle before admitting Osgood to the Promised Land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

Seb steepled his fingers and gave the young woman on the other side of the desk an encouraging smile. 

"Now, we've been through your file," he said. "There's one last point to clear up. This was your mobile phone lock screen?" 

Osgood nodded at the image of the Tenth Doctor with Rose. "That's right." 

"Why did you choose it?" 

"I thought it looked adorable." Osgood reached instinctively for her inhaler, before realising she'd never need it again. "Is it important?" 

Seb nodded. "The Mistress is quite accommodating, as a rule. But I'm afraid she takes a dim view of _shipping_."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Livejournal meme which asked "Which ship(s) would you defend to the death and beyond?" — leaving its participants wondering what sort of afterlife would require you to defend your OTP, and why.


End file.
